1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic field high speed imaging apparatus that captures distribution information of an electromagnetic field emitted from a subject at high speed to visualize as a two-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as electronic devices are becoming advanced, smaller, and higher in speed, plated-printed circuits are advancing in fineness and density, and at the same time, subject electric signals are becoming remarkably higher in speed and wider in band. For example, while integrated circuits, mobile devices, and so on which operate at very high frequencies higher than 1 GHz are being developed, difficulty in design due to electromagnetic interference between circuits is becoming noticeable as a problem with technology of circuits operating at such high frequencies. Because by ascertaining the distribution of the electromagnetic field generated when a high frequency circuit operates, redesign for avoiding a problematic point or so on can be efficiently performed, various near electromagnetic field measuring apparatuses have been proposed.
Among these near electromagnetic field measuring apparatuses, there is an apparatus wherein its electromagnetic field measuring probe is placed in a near electromagnetic field and a detection current thereby generated in the probe is led to by a cable. However, because the detection current flowing through the probe placed near a subject and the cable connected thereto affects the near electromagnetic field of the subject, this apparatus is not suitable to perform highly accurate measurement.
Accordingly, an optical fiber end magnetooptic probe system has been proposed wherein a magnetooptic probe having a magnetooptic crystal fixed to an end of an optical fiber is placed in the electromagnetic field of a subject, wherein light is transmitted to the magnetooptic crystal in the magnetooptic probe end via the optical fiber and irradiated onto the magnetooptic crystal that is subjected to the near electromagnetic field to be modulated, and wherein reflected modulated light is analyzed with a spectrum analyzer, thereby measuring the electromagnetic field at the end position of the magnetooptic probe. This system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 2008-020304 (Patent Literature 1) and 2008-020305 (Patent Literature 2).